


Bonding Time

by WonderBoy



Series: Things That Shouldn't Exist [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drabble, Episode Rewrite: s2e10 - Escape from Beta Traz, Fusion, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Body, Shiro has a temper, Tumblr Prompt, Very Mild Language, episode rewrite, this is so many levels of wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: “No, no, no this is very bad. There was a thirty percent chance of this happening. We should have taken our chances with the scree.”Shiro sat upright as Slav babbled next to him. “What are you talking about? Thirty percent chance of what happening?”





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt/Request: Fusion: with Shiro and Slav Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ
> 
> I also have…no idea what was meant by “fusion”…probably not this but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is basically an…alternate result of their retrieval of Slav from season 2 so much (but not all) of the dialogue is the same
> 
> Also I hate this. I'm sorry to make you suffer with me

“There’s a twelve percent chance I could slip. There are even realities in which I _drown_ because, in those realities, I never learned how to _swim!_ ” Slav explained, toeing the line somewhere between complete hysterics and disbelief that he even had to explain such a thing.

Shiro forced himself to be calm. “What about this reality? Did you learn to swim in this one?” _Please say yes so, we can move on._

“I can’t remember! There are infinite possibilities!”

 _Why couldn’t Lance have found this Slav?_ “It’s a tiny puddle!”

Slav obviously wasn’t listening. “I can already feel myself not being able to breathe. My lungs are filling with water.”

That. Was. It.

With little more than a grunt, Shiro lifted the alien genius into the air. With a yelp Slav twisted his strangely long body around his head until just his eyes were uncovered.

“What are you doing!?”

“You can’t slip or…drown in the puddle if I’m carrying you.” Shiro said slowly.

“But there’s an even high chance of injury for the both us if you fall when carrying me!”

They weren’t going to make it off of the damn base at this rate. “Then I won’t fall.”

Slav sputtered indignantly. “There’s no way you could possibly predict that.”

“Too bad.”

 

It took getting through two hallways for Slav to calm down, slightly. Unfortunately, that did not make him a better traveling companion.

“You’re so strong. Must be that robot arm. But doesn’t it bother you that you only have one?”

 _Patience yields focus._ He reminded himself.

Slav yelled again.

_If only he had some patience._

“What now?”

Shiro could barely follow as he began to ramble about cracks in their path and quantum realities.

“How about I cover your eyes and carry you across?” he asked, forcing a smile.

Slav was not impressed. “I’ll know.”

“Let’s give it a try anyways.” Shiro lunged for him.

Slav danced out of the way with a scream. The two started down the hall in a frantic kind of dance. If nothing else, at least they were making some kind of progress. Unfortunately, Slav also made enough noise to attract every sentry in the general vicinity.

“Stop. Screaming!” Shiro ordered, each word punctuated with another attempt to grab the wriggly prisoner.

With a final, desperate leap they made contact. And went rolling across the floor, surely hitting every one of the dreaded cracks on the way down the hall.

“No, no, no this is very bad. There was a thirty percent chance of this happening. We should have taken our chances with the scree.”

Shiro sat upright as Slav babbled next to him. “What are you talking about? Thirty percent chance of what happening?”

Slav, whose face Shiro was realizing was uncomfortably close to his own, looked at him as if he couldn’t believe he had just asked such a question.

“This!” Slave gestured down with his left hand. And only his left hand, because his right one was missing.

Because it was fused to Shiro’s left side.

Morphing outside of his paladin armor, a strange conglomerate of his own pale skin and Slav’s strange green and white pelt fused the two of them together where his left arm and most of the right side of Slav’s body once existed. Separately.

In an unfortunate loss of composure, Shiro screamed.

Loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com


End file.
